


Birth of the Greatest Character Ever

by Random_ag



Series: Sides of an Inky Coin [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Everybody else laughs at him, Henry is the boss now, Joe Draw Origin Story, Joe Draw is joey but shitpost version, Joey suffers, Lets be real he deserves that, Post-Game(s), also thanks raijuguy19, and this is kind of a shitpost, born out of adobe-outdesign's fantastical brain, for those who don't know, hes the one who sent the ask, technically this happens after The Gang's Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag





	Birth of the Greatest Character Ever

“Hey, hey, Joey, look at this.”

Joey stared at the drawing Henry had presented him snickering. It seemed to resembled a very, very sketchy man. Not a shady-sketchy, or a ‘I will sell your kidney as soon as you turn around’-shady-sketchy.

It just looked like an actual sketch. One that needed polishing. A lot of it.

He looked up to his friend and his gaze pierced right into his soul, confused: “What is this?”

“It’s a new character.”

“No it’s not, it’s a doodle of a new character.”

“No no no, this is his ultimate design.”

The animator turned to face again the drawn man, still smiling at him with the dumbest face in existence.

“He’s horrible.”

“He’s you.”

“He’s who?”

“You.” Henry’s cheeks were red from how hard he was chuckling, “This is you, but in our show.”

“You must be shitting me.”

“Absolutely not.”

“He looks nothing like me!”

“Yes he does!”

“Henry, we’re not putting him-”

“Too late, I already asked everyone else and they love him.”

“I swear to-”

“He’s getting on-screen as soon as we name him.”

“But why? Why do I need to look like that??”

“Because you slaughtered your workers to make toons and almost killed me once you realized you fucked up.”

“I GOT A NAME!” Wally screamed on the other side of the room, still trapped in Sammy’s arms after the musician had simply decided that he wanted to hold him for the rest of the day (being in a separated body without the forgetful boy’s constant chatter was proving to be very hard for him).

Henry turned to him: “What is it?”

“JOE DRAW!”

The new boss of Bendy Studios wheezed, just like half of the workers in the room. Joey grimaced at Franks, outraged.

“Then we’ll need a Joe for every other tense!” added Sammy, extraordinarily serious, “Like, how does Joseph Drawing sound?”

Susie fell from her chair and held her stomach. Lacie had to lean on Bertrum for support, or she would have done the same.

“I got one better!” Grant shouted between giggles.

“How can it be better??” asked Norman, wiping tears from his eyes.

“BECAUSE IT’S JOSAPHAT DRAWN!!”

Shawn started coughing a lung out and Thomas hid his face in his hands.

In the laughing cacophony, only Joey remained silent. He wrapped his arms around his torso, red with embarassment, and said in a sobbing, betrayed tone: “You guys are  _jerks_.”


End file.
